


Shades of Red

by RosesOnTheMoon



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: 50 word story, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, Rebuild of Evangelion Sequel/Time Loop Theory, Wordcount: 0-100, our english homework was to write a 50 word love story so i thought i'd do kawoshin lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesOnTheMoon/pseuds/RosesOnTheMoon
Summary: A 50-word Kawoshin fic I wrote for my English homework. From Kaworu's P.O.V when he tells Shinji that he was born to meet him.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Shades of Red

“I really was born to meet you,” I’ve repeated those exact words to you thousands of times, over thousands of timelines. Your face turns a different, beautiful shade of red every time. My time here is nigh over, but at least I’ll get to meet another lovely shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback/criticism is very much appreciated!!
> 
> twitter: @asukar0se


End file.
